Legions Book 1: Chapter One
Athos I ATHOS WASN'T GETTING ANY CLOSER TO HIS GOAL. He had been walking throughout the city of Rome for over an hour and still hadn't found any sign of the camp. Lupa had told him the search would be hard. But he didn't think it would take forever. About to give up, he decided to take a new approach. Slowly, he marched instinctively. It was something was calling him closer. He didn't know what, but he knew that had to get closer, no matter what. Half way throughout the city, there it was. The ruins. He thought. The Coliseum was huge. It still had looked just as the modern times. Broken and beaten, like a giant has decided to step all over it. What ever made that crater did a pretty good job. They even made sure to not cause a world wide newpress to appear. Although considering it was like a billion years ago, the idea still was over thought much. Takng his attention elsewhere, Athos marched away. Arriving at a beach, Athos noticed a faint sense of danger. Quickly turning around, he saw a broad man with long curly hair. He was ominous with a pale complexion and the might of Death burned into his eyes. You could see the affects he had to life. For a strange reason Athos felt connected to this one man as if they could be related. "The Time will arise when you will be given a choice to see the world wake in destruction and the fall of Rome shall commence again. Now you have a choice join me or, be destroyed with all of Western Civilization." The mysterious man said. In the same effort to comprehend this, he began to kneel as the need for a God. "Pluto, Lord of Riches and ruler of the dead. I will not coward down throughout my life, I am a Roman, we live, we fight and Die for Rome." Quickly laughter trembled the earth. "Roman you have nerve to call me Pluto, I Might resemble much to his disguises but believe me if I were Pluto, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD YEARS AGO!!!" Taking in the words of the mysterious man, Athos wondered if the man was serious or joking. If he was joking it was obviously a cruel joke. Slowly the earth fell silent, as the man took a breath and began talking. "I am Demonium Nico, The Leader of Death and Riches and the One who will bring the end of Pluto. You should also know this I am a Child of Pluto, the aspect of death and Vengeance." A million things shoot across Athos's mind in a flash of questions, he wondered if Pluto had cursed Nico, to live a life of hatred. "Be warned all children of Pluto suffer a fate worse than death. It is the burden of being death's toss-away man." With the flick of his finger a column of darkness inglufed him and then, the mystery man vanished. Gazing across the beach, Athos noticed a strange pathway. Slowly entering the water, a door appeared. In an instant, he vanished. When he opened his eyes, he was off on some distant island, staring at an army of Roman demigods armed with imperial gold weapons and even electrical wires. Legions Book 1: Chapter Two Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page